Amunicja Boltowa
thumb|300px|Pociski boltowe: od lewej, Kraken, Vengeance, Hellfire i DragonfirePociski boltowe, zwane również amunicją boltową, to napędzana rakietowo, naddźwiękowa, stabilizowana żyroskopowo amunicja kalibru 75 (0.75 cala – 19 mm) posiadająca wybuchową głowicę. Z tego też powodu czasem zwykło nazywać się pociski boltowe mianem mikro-rakiet. To podstawowa amunicja, z której zasila się całą gamę broni boltowej. Przez mijające milenia Kapłani Maszyn, Adeptus Mechanicus jak i Rzemieślnicy oraz Zbrojmistrzowie z szeregów Adeptus Astartes opracowali wiele wariantów pocisków boltowych, przeznaczonych do zwalczania celów różnorakiego rodzaju. Począwszy od celów organicznych, jak również ciężko opancerzonych mechanicznych konstruktach Xenos (cele nieożywione Nekroni, Drony Tau) a na istotach wywodzących się z Immaterium kończąc. Zasada działania Jak w przypadku standardowej broni palnej, pocisk boltowy zostaje wyrzucony z lufy boltera za pośrednictwem energii gazów powstałych ze spalania ładunku miotającego. W następnej fazie lotu pocisk jest napędzany przez miniaturowy napęd rakietowy wbudowany w jego konstrukcji. Standardowa amunicja boltowa została tak zaprojektowana by eksplodować w ułamku sekundy po tym jak przebiła się do wnętrza rażonego przez siebie celu. W ten sposób ten rodzaj amunicji zadaje niesamowite obrażenia, drastycznie niwelując szanse na przeżycie postrzelonego z niej celu. Rodzaje Amunicji Boltowej Imperium opracowało wiele typów amunicji boltowej dzięki Adeptus Astarstes i Adeptus Mechanicus, jak również dzięki prywatnym rzemieślnikom. Dlatego też wyróżnia się następujące typy amunicji: 'Standardowy Pocisk Boltowy. (ang. Standard Bolt Rounds) ' Standardowy, przeciwpiechotny pocisk boltowy to nabój o kalibrze 75, wyposażony w żyroskopowy stabilizator lotu i uzbrojony w wybuchową, wykonaną ze zubożonego uranu głowicę bojową zakończoną na czubku szpicem wykonanym z diamantydu (Diamantine – ceramiczny materiał kompozytowy produkowany przez Imperium). Natomiast amunicja stosowana do zasilania Ciężkich Bolterów najczęściej posiada kaliber 100(1 cal – 2.54 cm). W przypadku ciężkich boltów zwiększona została wówczas ilość zarówno, ładunku miotającego(Inicjującego wystrzał), rakietowego ładunku napędzającego jak i ładunku rażącego umieszczonego w głowicy bojowej. Schemat: thumb|Standardowy Pocisk Boltowy1. Rakietowy materiał napędowy (Złożony z paliwa stałego) 2. Łuska zewnętrzna zawierająca w swym wnętrzu standardowy ładunek miotający 3. Stabilizator żyroskopowy. 4. Reaktywny ładunek inicjujący detonację, który aktywuje się w chwilę po tym jak pocisk przebił się do wnętrza celu. 5. Szpic z Diamantydu. Szpic wykonany z utwardzonego diamantydu, pozwala pociskowi na przebijanie większości pancerzy za nim pocisk eksploduje wewnątrz celu. 6. Główny ładunek wybuchowy. 7. Rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu, zubożony uran to materiał o niezwykłej gęstości i wytrzymałości. Nadaje on pociskowi niezbędną masę do uzyskania odpowiedniej energii kinetycznej dzięki której pocisk jest wstanie przebić się przez większość celów. 'Pociski Inferno ''(ang. Inferno Rounds) Amunicja Inferno to pociski zapalające której zadaniem jest zniszczenie poprzez spalenie trafionych przez nią celów. W przypadku amunicji Inferno, rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu i diamantydowy szpic został zastąpiony przez ładunek zapalający będący wybuchowym, łatwopalnym piro-żelem produkowanym na bazie Promethium. Z powodu zastąpienia ciężkiego rdzenia ze zubożonego uranu, pociski Inferno mają słabszą siłę przebijającą a co za tym idzie są mniej skuteczne w przypadku ich użycia przeciw, ciężej opancerzonym celom. Pociski klasy Inferno, stosowane przez siły zbrojne Imperium nie mają żadnych cech wspólnych z Pociskami Inferno, stosowanymi przez Astartes Chaosu z Legionu Tysiąca Synów. thumb|Inferno BoltSpaczone pociski boltowe są bowiem pociskami, otulonymi kokonem energii psionicznej która eksploduje po kontakcie z trafionym celem. Ta energia imploduje po kontakcie z żywymi celami, jednak jest całkowicie nieefektywna przeciw Pariasom, czy celom nieożywionym. Schemat: 1. Ładunek zapalający, zastępuje rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu, piro-żel jest łatwopalną substancją której zapłon następuje po kontakcie z tlenem. '''Pociski Przeciwpancerne Kraken ''(ang. Kraken Rounds) Pociski penetrujące klasy Kraken, to bardzo skuteczny rodzaj amunicji przeciwpancernej, dużo bardziej efektywny w rażeniu i zwalczaniu silnie opancerzonych celów niż standardowa amunicja boltowa. W pociskach Kraken, rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu został zastąpiony przez jednolity rdzeń wykonany z czystego Adamantium (Adamantydu jak kto woli), również główny materiał wybuchowy pocisku został zastąpiony przez potężniejszą wersję tej substancji stosowanej w standardowych boltach. Silniejszy detonator sprawia, iż pocisk o rdzeniu z adamantium posiada znacznie większą energie kinetyczną w czasie uderzenia w cel, a co za tym idzie skuteczniej przebija się przez ciężkie opancerzenie i wszelakie przeszkody które staną na jego torze lotu.Pociski Kraken są wysoce skuteczne przeciw ciężko opancerzonej piechocie jak i lekko i średnio opancerzonym pojazdom wroga. thumb|Kraken BoltZ uwagi na zwiększenie masy pocisku, amunicja typu Kraken posiada również większy skuteczny zasięg rażenia od standardowych boltów. Schemat: 1. Potężniejszy główny, reaktywny ładunek inicjujący detonację pocisku tuż po uderzeniu w cel. 2. Rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu zastąpiony, jednolitym rdzeniem wykonany z czystego adamantium. 'Pociski Piekielny Ogień (ang. Hellfire Rounds) Amunicja klasy Piekielny ogień to przeciwpiechotne pociski boltowe, zaprojektowane w celu walki z tyranidzkimi bio-konstruktami (jednak jak się okazało w praktyce są równie skuteczne w zwalczaniu innych organicznych ras Xenos)thumb|Hellfire Bolt W przypadku amunicji Hellfire, rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu i diamantydowy szpic został zastąpiony przez ampułkę zawierająca w swym wnętrzu igły nasączone mutagenicznym kwasem zawierającym w sobie silne mutageny, antykoagulanty i szczepy zabójczych dla większości istot żywych wirusów (Przeważnie jest to jednak sam kwas, zawartość głowicy jest uzależniona od miejsca produkcji pocisku). Schemat: 1. Główny ładunek rażący, ampułka zawierająca w swym wnętrzu mutageniczny kwas '''Pociski Metaliczna Burza. (ang. Metal Storm Rounds) W rozpryskowej amunicji klasy Metaliczna Burza, reaktywny ładunek wybuchowy występujący w standardowych boltach, zastąpiono za pomocą ładunku zbliżeniowego a rdzeń ze zubożonego uranu i diamantydowy szpic zostały zastąpione przez zwiększony ładunek rażący i odłamkową skorupę. Dzięki zastosowaniu ładunku zbliżeniowego i detektora celu, bolty Metaliczna Burza eksplodują niedaleko od celu w który je wystrzelono. Zasypując pobliskich przeciwników gradem zabójczych odłamków i szrapneli. Ten rodzaj botów skonstruowano z myślą o jednoczesnym rażeniu wielu słabo opancerzonych celów. Jednak kosztem ich właściwości przeciwpancernych i dalekosiężności. Schemat: thumb|Metal Storm Bolt # Pomniejszony stabilizator żyroskopowy. #Rozpryskowy płaszcz pocisku. #Zwiększony ładunek inicjujący. #Rozpryskowy ładunek wybuchowy. #Detektor zbliżeniowy. 'Pociski Prześladowca/Łowca. ''(ang. Stalker Rounds) Cicha amunicja klasy Prześladowca to poddźwiękowe, napędzane za pomocą sprężonego gazu pociski zaprojektowane z myślą o cichej eliminacji wrogich jednostek. Zwykle stosowane w kombinacji z Układem Celowniczym wzór M40 i przedłużoną lufą i kolbą które to dodatki nadają bolterowi cechy broni snajperskiej. W przypadku pocisków Prześladowca, zbiornik ze sprzężonym gazem zastępuje, rakietowy materiał napędowy. Co sprawia iż jest to całkowicie bezgłośna amunicja, idealna do skrytego eliminowania żołnierzy wroga. Jednakże zastąpienie napędu rakietowego, na rzecz gazowego spowodowało, iż zmniejszył się skuteczny zasięg tego typu pocisków. Inną modyfikacją Prześladowcy w stosunku do standardowych boltów było zastąpienie w głowicy bojowej, głównego reaktywnego ładunku inicjującego eksplozję pocisku na rzecz pocisku o rdzenia złożonym z zastygniętej rtęci. Dzięki temu pocisk zyskał sporą siłę rażenia pomimo poddźwiękowej prędkości z którą uderza w cel.thumb|Stalker Bolt Pociski klasy Prześladowca są stosowane w wypadku, gdy powodzenie misji zależy od precyzji i skrytości działań. Schemat: #Zasobnik ze sprężonym gazem. #Pocisk z zastygniętej rtęci. #Gładki diamantydowy szpic. Inne specjalistyczne rodzaje amunicji boltowej Imperium, a raczej organizacje Imperium, posiadają swoje własne modele amunicji boltowej, której używają i jest ona charakterystyczna niemalże tylko dla nich. Prezentują się one tak: '''Pociski Antyfazowe ''(ang. Antiphasic Shells) Stosowana ekskluzywnie przez drużyny uderzeniowe Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos, ta bezcenna amunicja został opracowana z użyciem nieznanej ludzkości technologii (prawdopodobnie zakazanej w Imperium, Czarnej Technologii Xenos) która zapobiega przed fazowaniem nekrońskich mechanicznych konstruktów z pola walki do ich bazy operacyjnych umiejscowionych w ich Światach Grobowych. W ten sposób siły Imperium mają pewność, że nawet ich mechaniczni, nieumarli przeciwnicy pozostaną „martwi” na dobre. 'Pociski Burza (ang. Tempest Rounds) Produkowane wyłącznie w manufaktoriach Marsa, pociski klasy Burza, są zbliżone w swej konstrukcji i zasadzie działania do amunicji typu Metaliczna Burza. Z tą ze różnicą, iż pociski Burza są o wiele masywniejsze i skonstruowane je z myślą o niszczeniu maszyn, urządzeń elektronicznych i celów poddanych ciężkiej cyborgizacji. '''Pociski Krwawy Odłamek ''(ang. Bloodshard Rounds) Krwawe Odłamki to masywne pociski boltowe, przeznaczone do strzelania wyłącznie z Bolterów wzoru Angelus, dzierżonych przez Astartes z Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów i ich sukcesorów, należących do Gwardii Sanguinary (ang. Sanguinary Guard) Każdy Krwawy Odłamek zawiera w swej głowicy bojowej ładunek rażący złożony z monofilamentowego ostrego niczym brzytwa drutu kolczastego, który jest wstanie przebić i poszatkować na kawałki właściwie każdy rodzaj pancerza. 'Pociski Boltowe Łamacza Tarcz (ang. Shieldbreakers Bolts) Łamacze Tarcz to przeciwpancerna amunicja boltowa w której głowica bojowa została wykonana z czystego adamantium a na dodatek wyposażona w niewielki generator fazowy, pozwalający tym pociskom na przebijanie się lub przenikanie za wszelkiego rodzaju pola siłowe i energetyczne tarcze ochronne, włączając w to technologię wykorzystywaną w Tarczach Gromu, Rosariusach, czy technologii tarcz ochronnych xenos. '''Pociski Boltowe Poszukiwacz ''(ang. Seeker Bolts) Bolty klasy Poszukiwacz to unikalne, ręcznie wykonane przez Brata Boreasa, Kapelana Śledczego z zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, pociski śledzące zawierające w swych głowicach miniaturowy cogitator (Komputer, system naprowadzania na podczerwień), który namierza oznaczone do likwidacji cele za pomocą wiązki podczerwieni. Poszukiwacze bezbłędnie odnajdują swój namierzony cel wykrywając jego ciepłotę ciała. 'Pociski Boltowe Scorpius (ang. Scorpius Bolts) Wynalezione w Erze Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa, bolty Scorpius to wykonana przez Techmarines z Legionów Astartes, ręcznie produkowana, samonaprowadzająca się na cel amunicja boltowa. Każdy bolt klasy Scorpius zawierał w swej konstrukcji, system śledzący i namierzający cel oraz dwufazową głowicę bojową w której wnętrzu znajdował się umieszczony w sabocie, przypominający igłę, przeciwpancerny bełt. W trakcie uderzenia w cel sabot rozpadał się na drobne kawałki uwalniając igłowy pocisk który z olbrzymią siłą kinetyczną wbijał się w cel zdając mu przy tym olbrzymie obrażenia. Bolty typu Scorpius były bardzo nielicznie produkowane, jednocześnie z uwagi na specyfikę swej konstrukcji, była to stosunkowo zawodna amunicja. '''Pociski Boltowe Ulisses ''(ang. Ulysses Bolts) Pociski Ulisses to zaawansowane technicznie naboje boltowe w których głowicach zamontowano zminiaturyzowane skanery. Wystrzelone w ściany budynków czy inne przeszkody, bolty Ulisses mogą posłużyć jako miniaturowe sondy, które są wstanie dokonać skanu najbliższego otoczenia (na przykład w poszukiwaniu istot żywych) i wysłać wyniki pomiarów bezpośrednio do przenośnych jednostek Ausepx, do których je skalibrowano. 'Bolty do Działa psionicznego / Psioniczne (ang. Psycannon Bolts) Bolty Psioniczne to naładowane ujemną energią psioniczną pociski, używane przez Inkwizytorów z kapituły Ordo Malleus i Adeptus Astartes z zakonu Szarych Rycerzy. Z uwagi na swą niezwykłą skuteczność przeciw demonicznym pomiotom i innym celom mającym związek z Immaterium. Niepotwierdzone dane sugerują, iż jednym z komponentów niezbędnym do skonstruowania tego typu amunicji jest anty-psioniczny pył, substancja, która powstaje w wyniku ubocznego działania Złotego Tronu a której właściwości można porównać od działania pola próżni psionicznej emitowanej przez osobników zwanych Pariasami (Lub Pustymi czy Czarnymi Duszami) Niektóre rodzaje Boltów psionicznych wykonuje się z użyciem srebra i pobłogosławionej za pomocą wody święconej soli. Ich niszczycielska siła zostaje dodatkowo spotęgowana, gdy wystrzeliwuje się je ze Szturmowych Bolterów, które są jednym z koronnych oręży z arsenału Szarych Rycerzy. '''Pociski Smoczy Ogień ''(ang. Dragonfire Rounds) Pociski Smoczy Ogień to wydrążone w środku bolty, używane przez Weteranów Ariergardy, które eksplodują jako chmura gazu podgrzanego do niesamowicie wysokiej temperatury. Fala podgrzanego na mikrofalowym poziomie gazu jest wstanie ominąć wszelkie przeszkody za którymi może się skryć przeciwnik i zadać mu przy tym wysokie obrażenia. 'Pociski Szrapnel (ang. Shrapnel Rounds) Pociski typu Szrapnel to zmodyfikowana amunicja przeznaczona do Ciężkich Bolterów, używana wyłącznie przez Legion Żelaznych Wojowników w Erze Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. '''Pobłogosławione Pociski Boltowe. ''(ang. Blessed Ammunition) Błogosławiona amunicja, stosowana przez siły Adepta Sororitas i inne jednostki militarne Adeptus Ministorum. Błogosławiona Amunicja to pociski boltowe, które zostały poświęcone przez kapłanów Eklezjarchii, za pomocą wody święconej i świętych olejów. Zarówno na płaszczach jak i na łuskach pocisków często graweruje się modlitwy, egzorcyzmy i ustępy ze świętych ksiąg, co ma zwiększyć ich skuteczność przeciw wszelkim nieczystym siłom. 'Pociski Pomsta/Zemsta (ang. Vengeance Rounds) Pociski Pomsta to przeciwpancerna amunicja wykonana z użyciem niestabilnej technologii płynnego rdzenia. Używanie tego rodzaju pocisków to bardzo hazardowa sprawa. Pociski klasy Pomsta są bowiem niezwykle skuteczne w przebijaniu ciężkich pancerzy, jednakże jednocześnie bywają zawodne, zdarzają się niewypały lub pociski tego typu miały tendencje do eksplodowania w lufie lub magazynku boltera za nim został wystrzelone. Pomsta to odpowiedź Imperium na przeciwpancerną amunicję boltową klasy Zgubny Cios (ang. Banestrike) wynalezioną przez Zdradzieckich Astartes należących do Legionu Alfa. Pierwszą generację pocisków Pomsta, stworzył Techmarine z Legionu Kruczej Gwardii, Brat Binalt Strabon, opierając swój koncept w o inżynierię wsteczną amunicji Zgubny Cios i częściach projektów pocisków przeciwpancernych nad którymi pracowało Adeptus Mechanicus. Nazwa „Pomsta” wzięła się z faktu, iż tego typu bolty skonstruowano specjalnie z myślą o niszczeniu zbroi Zdradzieckich Astartes. '''Pociski Zgubny Cios ''(ang. Banestrike Rounds) Zgubny Cios to przeciwpancerna amunicja wynaleziona specjalnie z myślą o przebijaniu Pancerzy Szturmowych Astartes. Za całym projektem stali Zbrojmistrzowie i Techmarines należący do Legionu Alfa. Po raz pierwszy na masową skalę XX Legion użył tego typu pocisków podczas Masakry na Lądowisku, gdy w końcu poplecznicy Horusa ukazali lojalistycznym Astartes swe prawdziwe barwy. Z powodu faktu, iż był to niezwykle trudny w produkcji rodzaj pocisków, podczas wydarzeń na powierzchni Istvaan V. W pociski tej klasy wyposażeni byli jedynie Astartes z Legionów Synów Horusa i Legionu Alfa. W późniejszym czasie w tego rodzaju naboje wyposażone były standardowo Oddziały Poszukiwaczy należące do XX Legionu i Oddziały Uderzeniowe Najeźdźców, specjalistyczne jednostki taktyczne w Legionie Synów Horusa. Uciekającym z Istvannu V niedobitkom z Kruczej Gwardii udało się przejąć niewielkie zapasy tej amunicji i dzięki wykorzystaniu inżynierii odwrotnej, Techmarines należący do Legionu Coraxa stworzyli Imperialny odpowiednik tego typu naboi, pociski Pomsta. 'Runiczne Pociski Boltowe' Runiczne pociski boltowe to ręcznie wykonana amunicja, na której powierzchni wygrawerowano runicznym pismem. Starożytne klątwy i egzorcyzmy przeciw złym mocom, owe wykonane z wielkim pietyzmem pociski często wykonuje się z pobłogosławionych w święconej wodzie metali lub ich płaszcze i rdzenie głowic wypełnia się srebrnymi odłamkami i poświęconą solą. Z bliska runiczne bolty wyglądają jak miniaturowe dzieła sztuki a nie tylko zwykła amunicja. W niektórych przypadkach runy na powierzchni boltów jarzą się blada poświatą mistycznej energii. Runiczne bolty to niezwykle rzadka i cenna amunicja używana przeważnie przez Braci Kapelanów i wyższych oficerów pośród Adeptus Astartes. 'Pociski do Megaboltera Klasy Vulkan (ang. Vulkan Megabolter) Montowane na kadłubach Tytanów lub superciężkich czołgów klasy Stormlord, Megaboltery klasy Wulkan strzelają pociskami boltowymi kilkudziesięcio-centymetrowego kalibru (Mają wielkość co najmniej ludzkiej głowy) Są to jedne z najskuteczniejszych pocisków przeciwpiechotnych opracowanych przez ludzkość. Dzięki szybkostrzelności i potężnemu kalibrowi te pociski obracają w perzynę nawet lekko i średnio opancerzone pojazdy. '''Plazmatyczne Pociski Przeciwpancerne ''(ang. Plasmic Armour-piercing Warheads) Plazmatyczne pociski boltowe były ręcznie wykonaną amunicją dużego kalibru którą posługiwał się Prymarcha Legionu Żelaznych Wojowników Perturabo. Lord Żelaza wystrzeliwał je za pomocą Combi-Boltera zamontowanego na rękawicy jego pancerza terminatorskiego „Logos” Z powodu swego kalibru i dużej masy, pociski plazmatyczne z łatwością przebijały się przez Pancerze Szturmowe Astartes, by następnie w wyniku bio-termicznej reakcji łańcuchowej jaką powodowała zawarta w nich plazma i inne chemiczne komponenty, wysadzać cel od środka w spektakularnej implozji. 'Chaos' Spaczone Pociski Boltowe to naładowane energią psioniczne (najczęściej surową mocą Immaterium) bolty mające właściwości amunicji przeciwpancernej i zapalającej. Obecnie w użyciu przez Zdradzieckich Astartes z Legionu Tysiąca Synów. Spaczone pociski boltowe są pociskami, otulonymi kokonem energii psionicznej, która eksploduje po kontakcie z trafionym celem. Ta energia imploduje po kontakcie z żywymi organizmami, jednak jest całkowicie nieefektywna przeciw Pariasom, czy celom nieożywionym. Czasem tego rodzaju pociski zwie się boltami Inferno. Ciekawostki. *Podczas Bitwy o Bramę Boros, konflikcie zbrojnym pomiędzy siłami Astartes Praeses a Marines Chaosu z Legionu Niosących Słowo, który odbył się w przededniu 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Techmarines z zakonu Białych Konsuli korzystali z przeciwpancernej amunicji boltowej opartej na technologii termicznej (Było to coś w rodzaju zminiaturyzowanych bomb termicznych umieszczonych w boltach) Pociski te charakteryzowały się niezwykłą skutecznością, gdyż z łatwością przebijały nawet grube pancerne płyty z których skonstruowane były zbroje Terminatorów Chaosu. *Niektóre egzemplarze broni gładko lufowej w imperium są przystosowane do strzelania amunicją boltową (Na przykład cadiańskie strzelby w z zamkiem dwutaktowym, przeładowywany przy pomocy dźwigni – lever-action) *Z uwagi na specyfikę swego działania, pociski boltowe są naprawdę uniwersalną amunicją zdolną do działania w najróżniejszych warunkach. Rakietowy napęd pozwala im bowiem na prawidłowe i niezawodne działanie zarówno w warunkach standardowej atmosfery, w kosmicznej próżni, a nawet w pomorskich głębinach (Wówczas bolty zachowują się jak miniaturowe torpedy) *Wojownicy Imperium zwykli odmawiać mantrę bitewną przy ładowaniu pocisków boltowych do magazynka. Każdy nabój jest wówczas oddzielnie pobłogosławiony i proszony by przyniósł śmierć wrogom Imperatora. *Wykonanie jednego prawidłowo działającego pocisku boltowego ma zająć tyle samo czasu co wyprodukowanie pojedynczego standardowego egzemplarza karabinu laserowego . *Pociski Boltowe jak i sama broń boltowa została znormalizowana do tego stopnia, iż wyprodukowana w M31 amunicja boltowa jest w pełni kompatybilna z bolterami skonstruowanymi w późniejszych erach Imperium. Ta sama zasada tyczy się artefaktycznych egzemplarzy broni boltowej, która bez żadnych problemów może być zasilana za pomocą amunicji wyprodukowanej w M41. *W M31 Imperium nie było jedyną ludzką frakcją w galaktyce która na masowa skalę korzystała z broni boltowej. Obrońcy tzw. Aurecjańskiej Technokracji zwani Bractwem posiadali jako swe standardowe uzbrojenie broń boltową a także ekwiwalent imperialnych Pancerzy Szturmowych, używanych przez Astartes. Jak się później okazało Aurecjanie mięli bowiem dostęp do wciąż sprawnych machin produkujących Standardowe Wzorce Konstrukcyjne ''(ang. STC – Standard Construct Template) *Odznaki Strzelca Wyborowego, przyznawane Astartes mają być wykonane z łusek po pociskach boltowych które wystrzelił sam Roboute Guilliman. Źródła: *''The Emperors Gift (Powieść) Aaron Dembski Bowden'' *''Angel Exterminatus (Powieść) Graham McNeill'' *''Kiling Ground (Omnibus Ultramarines) Graham McNeill'' *''Warriors of Ultramar (Omnibus Ulramarines) Graham McNeill'' *''False Gods (Powieść) Graham McNeill'' *''Trylogia Eisenhorna (Xenos, Heereticus, Malleus) Dan Abnett'' *''Grey Knights (Powieść) Philip Sibbering'' *''Dark Adeptus (Powieść) Philip Sibbering'' *''Hammer of Daemons (Powieść) Clint Langley'' *''The Ascension of Balthazar (Słuchowisko) C.Z. Dunn'' *''Deliverance Lost (Powieść) Gav Thorpe'' *''Age of Darkness (Antologia, opowiadanie Iron Within, Iron Without) Rob Sanders'' *''Dark Creed (Antologia Word Bearers) Anthony Reynolds'' *''Black Tide (Omnibus Blood Angels) James Swallow'' *''Death of Antagonis (Powieść) David Annandale'' *''Warrior Brood (Powieść) C.S. Goto'' *''Death of Integrity (Powieść) Guy Haley'' *''Deathwatch (Powieść) Steve Parker'' *''Deathwatch: Xenos Hunters (Antologia, różni autorzy)'' *''Mission Purge (Słuchowisko) Gav Thorpe'' *''None More Loyal (Krtóka nowela) Mike Lee'' *''The Purging of Kadillus (Powieść) Gav Thorpe'' *''Angels of Darkness (Powieść) Gav Thorpe'' *''Hunt for Voldorius (Powieść) Andy Hoare'' *''The Vorago Fastness (Krótkie opowadanie) David Annandale'' *''Munitorum: Volume One (Games Workshop)'' *''Internet i inne źródła'' Bolter Round.jpg|Pociski Boltowe Pociks Boltowy i łuska.jpg|Pocisk Boltowy i łuska Vulcan Megabolter Ammo.png|Pocisk Boltowy do Megabolterów klasy Vulkan Różnorakie Pociski Boltowe.jpeg|Bolty różnego rodzaju Pocisk Boltowy Chaosu .png|Pocisk Boltowy Chaosu Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Technologia Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Broń